The Matchmake Game
by Taliaem
Summary: When Natsu Dragneel finds out his girlfriend Lisanna has been cheating on him with Laxus Dreyar behind his back it really messes him up. But when Gray steps up to help his miserable friend he signs him up for a dating show! At first Natsu refuses this idea, but when on the show a peculiar blonde catches his eye.. But does he really want her or is this just another game? Nalu R/R
1. Chapter 1

_Natsu Pov_

Hi, My name is Natsu Dragneel a Junior at Magnolia Academy.

Magnolia Academy , we are the 2nd best high school at all cost but, we were losing to Sabertooth Academy.

Anyways, about my school life I have, my Best friends and My girlfriend.

Ah yes! My Lisanna. Lisanna is the little sister to Mirajane Strauss who is the dream girl of every guys fantasies. Mirajane loved to play match maker and it was thanks to her on how me and Lisanna got together, Lisanna rocked my world she was someone I wouldn't mind sharing half my life with because that was how special she was to me.

As I walked down the hallways to Pre-Algebra which was Mr. Clive's room.

I couldn't help but take a glance at my friends..well ex friends.

They kept telling me that Lisanna had cheated on me with the Football Senior guy Laxus Dreyar, but there's no way she could that right?

As I got into the classroom I sat down on my desk that was in between Erza and Gray.

"Morning Flamebrain." Gray said

"Don't start with me so early Frosty." I sighed

"Did you finish your homework this time Natsu?" Erza asked

I shook my head no.

Gray face palmed.

"This is the 4th time this week man your always the B+ student but now something must be up so tell us dumbass what's been keeping you up." Gray replied

I sighed.

"Well, Lisanna and I had a date so I couldn't do my homework." I answered honestly

Like come on she's my girlfriend! I can't just blow her off. But..I really am falling behind in grades lately so maybe I should tell her I'm busy today or something.

"I promise today I'll do all my homework." I spoke

"You better because if I hear you're not doing your homework then I'm gonna beat you up, simple as that." Erza stated bluntly

"NATSUU!" a feminine voice yelled

I turned around to see a girl with short silver hair and blue eyes wearing her red and pink school uniform.

"Oh hey Lisanna!" I exclaimed as I hugged and kissed her.

"There's this café that just opened up today and I thought maybe we could go there as a date." Lisanna cheerily said

"I'd.." I started but was cut off when I felt an aura behind me

It didn't seem happy.

"Natsuuu…you promised." Erza whispered but loud enough for me to hear

I sighed knowing Lisanna would be upset with me.

"Geez I really wish I could join you Lisa, but lately I've been falling behind on school work and I really have to bring my grade up, I hope you understand." I responded and felt guilty for it

Then, Lisanna's smile became way brighter.

"Of course I understand Natsu, you have to put your education first." Lisanna said

Thank the gods I had an understanding girlfriend.

"I guess I'll see you later then ciao." Lisanna said and walked out of the room

"You did the right thing Natsu." Erza said as she patted my shoulder

_After Class_

After class I went straight to my home. I lived alone with this big house, but now sometimes Gray comes over, Wendy my little sister lives with me , and our cats Happy and Carla.

I went to my room to start my homework.

The homework was easy well considering I am a B+ student.

I wouldn't call myself popular in school , but I am in a crowd where tons of people know about me and talk to me and such.

I then started to think about Lisanna.

I felt guilty that I couldn't go the café she wanted go to today.

I then picked up my phone and dialed her phone number so I could apologizw.

_The number you are trying to call is unavailable at the tone please record your message when you are finished recording…_

I then ended the call

"Mabye her phone died." I said to myself

I started marching downstairs to the door.

"Wendy I'm going out!" I yelled

"Be careful Na-kun!" She yelled back

I then grabbed a jacket and headed into my car.

'how if she's mad at me?' I thought

When I finally ended up at her house I got out the car and started to walk over to her door.

I first started by knocking on it.

I got no answer

Then, I saw it was opened so I opened the door to only step in..and see the love of my life was making out with the one and only Laxus Dreyar.

"Oh Laxus I love you so much!" Lisanna said

She couldn't mean that right? I'm the only one she loves..

"I love you too Lisanna-chan, but I can't believed you haven't told pinky about us yet." Laxus said

"About what." I said calmly but in a cold tone

Lisanna quickly pushed Laxus off of her and covered herself in a blanket.

"Oh Natsu how long have you been there?" Lisanna asked

"Was I interrupting something? Okay then I'll leave." I said and started walking out the door

"Natsu wait!" Lisanna yelled and caught up to me

"What was that stunt you just pulled there, I've given you nothing but happiness and you go and do this to me what's wrong with you?" I asked her

"I did this because.." She started

I looked at her waiting for her answer.

"Because?" I said

"Natsu please don't make me say it." Lisanna begged

"Well right now you don't have a choice or I'm walking out that door." I threatened

"You treat like one of your friends." She answered

I looked at her in disbelief was she serious?

"I treat you like one of my friends?" I added "Lisanna I gave up my closest friends for you!"

"Yeah but.." Lisanna started but I cut her off

"I told them they were wrong about you Lisanna! But they were right! You used this little game of cheating and you think you were gonna win?" I said

"I have an idea Natsu..mabye we can try again and you can change!" she exclaimed hugging me

Did she really just say that to me? She's telling me to change.

I pushed her off of me and held her soldiers.

"Lisanna Strauss I have to say that I really did love you and admired you since grade school." I started "I thought if I could get to you that you'd always be mine."

Lisanna's tears streamed down her face.

"Natsu..please." She said

"Let me finish, I really did enjoy our time together and I thought I'd always have you by my side but I have one thing to say now." I continued

"Natsu what are you saying?" She was irritated

I took my hands off her shoulders.

"I'm saying that Lisanna I want you and I to go our separate ways.. I'm sorry Lisanna but I think it's time for us to break up." I finished

Tears streamed down her eyes crazily.

"Natsu please!" Lisanna begged trying to grab me

I pushed her off and walked off to my car.

A tear streamed down my cheek.

'it's better this way.' I thought

When I got home I quickly went to my room and jumped to my bed.

_2 weeks later Normal Pov_

It had almost been 2 weeks since Natsu and Lisanna's break up.

At school people were gossiping and whispering all about it.

Natsu was being comforted by his old friends and Gray and Erza.

Lisanna was comforted by her cheerleading team and Laxus.

At home Natsu was being lazy on the couch sniffling to himself while watching some movies.

Gray stepped into his house and found him on the couch.

Gray knew this wasn't like his best friend hell, this wasn't Natsu at all.

He slowly walked up to Natsu and patted his shoulder.

"Natsu oy Natsu!" He yelled

Natsu turned to look at Gray.

"Dude you don't look well." Gray added

"Ask Lisanna why I don't." Natsu replied

Gray sighed.

"You have to get over this chick Natsu she cheated on you!" Gray added "It's not your fault."

"If only I had been a better boyfriend."Natsu added sadly

Gray then slapped him in the face.

"God you're so weak right now! You're lucky I signed you up for something!" Gray yelled

"For what? Dating websites? No thanks Gray I don't roll that way with shemales." He said

Natsu then raised up and was sitting on the couch.

"No I actually signed you up for this TV show." Gray said making it more obvious

"Ah! So I get rich and I'm surrounded by girls! Brilliant!" Natsu yelled

"Actually you'll only have one.." Gray said nervously

"Why?" Natsu asked

"Because I signed you up for the dating game: The Matchmake Game! You'll be a contestant tomorrow!" Gray exclaimed

Natsu dropped the remote and remained stunned.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Natsu yelled

**End of the first chapter hope you enjoyed it! R/R**


	2. Chapter 2

_Last Chapter:_

"_YOU DID WHAT!?" Natsu yelled_

_This Chapter:_

Gray sighed

"I thought I just told you, I signed you up for The Matchmake Game." Gray repeated

"WHY!" Natsu screamed

Gray took Natsu's shoulders and led him to the mirror

"Natsu look at yourself, right now you look like straight up crap." Gray added

Natsu did actually stare at himself in the mirror. He was only 17 and a half ,but he began to grow a faded beard around his face from being lazy, his eyes still looked puffy from his tears, he just wanted to just slap himself and just ask himself what made him like this and why would someone do this to him.

Well the answer was simple..Lisanna.

It had already been two weeks and he had been lying around and moping to himself.

But now that he looked at himself in the mirror he felt way more confident in himself.

Natsu then started to grin.

"I think I got an idea." Natsu said as he walked into his main hall.

Gray looked confused.

"What does he mean?" Gray asked himself

Then he thought about it for a second and an idea popped into his head.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL!" Gray yelled and rushed after him

By the time that Gray rushed into the main hall, he saw that Natsu was on the phone with someone.

"Hello is this Matchmake Game Studios?" Natsu asked

"_Yes you are on the line with Sherry, how may I help you?" The feminine voice said_

"Hello Sherry, I think there's been a mistake you see I'm Natsu Dragneel." Natsu said

Gray then plunged at Natsu and tackled him to the ground.

"Oh no you don't!" Gray said as he tackled him

"Wahh! Gray the hell off of me!" Natsu yelled

"Oh no! I WORKED TOO HARD TO GET YOU ON THAT SHOW!" Gray screamed as he grabbed both of Natsu's arm with one hand.

"GIVE ME THE PHONE GRAY!" Natsu who was irritated yelled

Natsu then grabbed Gray's hair.

"OW! LET GO NATSU!" Gray replied

"GIVE ME THE PHONE!" Natsu repeated

Their fight went on and on with Sherry who was still waiting on the phone. As Gray then turned Natsu over and sat on him.

Gray cleared his throat.

"_Is someone still there?" Sherry asked_

"Yes this is Natsu Dragneel." Gray mocked

"_Oh yes Mr. Dragneel your on the show tomorrow how may I assist you?" Sherry asked_

"I'd like to move my time to hmm maybe, 4pm instead of 5pm." Gray said

"Bastard.." Natsu muttered under his breath

"_Sure Mr Dragneel we will have to tell our 3 girls about it then too, you're in luck this is our hottest girls edition." Sherry said_

"Then I'll be seeing you as one of those girls?" Gray asked

"Flirt.."Natsu once again muttered

"_Unfortunately, no, but still these girls are really pretty and you won't be disappointed." Sherry added_

Gray looked down on Natsu, who he was still sitting on.

"I'm sure I won't." Gray said

"_Any further rules will be announced at the game, also be sure to wear a suit." Sherry said_

"Thank you Sherry have a nice day." Gray said

"_You too Mr. Dragneel." Sherry said_

Gray then got off of Natsu,

"What..the..hell..did..you..DO!" Natsu said in between gasp

"Well now you'll be going at 4pm instead of 5 and you the contestant in the hottest girls edition, your welcome." Gray said and walked off

Natsu sighed

"Why me Mavis?" He said and headed up stairs

_At School Tomorrow_

School at Magnolia Academy was awfully loud, but when wasn't it? Everyone laughing and such, or just sulking in embarrassment while being laughed at, it wasn't different.

Natsu walked into the school more confidence. Even a grin!

His friends looked at him in complete shock seeing the whole groaning Natsu into the Natsu they've always knew since grade school.

"Looks like someone's happy." Erza said

"No kidding what made you so happy Fire breath?" Gajeel asked

Natsu thought for a moment.

"Well I had a good sleep, fed Happy, and got up early for school." Natsu said

Mira hugged Natsu.

"We're all glad to see your doing better Natsu." She said

"I'm glad too. But right now I'm hungry." Natsu yawned

'That's our Natsu.' Everyone thought

Natsu and his friends started walking to first period in the hall way when suddenly they passed by Lisanna and Laxus.

Lisanna then started walking towards Natsu.

"Natsu..it's good to see you." Lisanna said

Natsu moved a step back from her.

"Whatever.." He said and started walking away with his friends

"Natsu please wait!" Lisanna yelled

That caused Natsu to stop.

"Don't order me around Ms. Strauss." He said coldly

"Natsu you can't really still be mad at me." Lisanna replied "Can't we please just get back together."

Lisanna begged him.

Natsu's eyes had a cold stare, they wouldn't give her any mercy or a chance.

"How stupid are you? Are you that dumb? Do you not remember two weeks ago?" Natsu asked

Then Natsu pointed at Laxus.

"And you? How can you just stand there like an idiot when she says this kind of shit!" Natsu added

Laxus then laughed.

"God your dumber when you talk Dragneel, I'm her stress reliever, everytime you couldn't man up and give her a good time I jumped.." He started but was cut off when his back was slammed into the lockers

He looked down and saw Natsu Dragneel had just pushed him into the lockers.

"Natsu!" Erza yelled

"Don't fuck with me Dreyar! You Bastard of a low life!" Natsu yelled

A whole scene struck in the hallway.

The first period bell would ring in about 2 minutes still students paid attention to the scene in front of them.

Natsu then took his hands off Laxus and started to walk back with his friends.

But, before Natsu was able to take another step he was knocked to the ground by Laxus.

"Why you.." Natsu said but was blocked by Erza

"As part of the student council I cannot allow such violence in our school." Erza said

Laxus shrugged.

"You better get to class Dreyar or it will be your ass in the office." Erza added

"Natsu.." Lisanna whispered

It was enough for Natsu to hear.

"Stay away from me Lisanna.." Natsu said

_? Pov_

I had just started going to lunch in our big school.. yeah Sabertooth Academy.

We were the top school but also the most greedy..

My boyfriend Sting Eucliffe and I broke up about 5 months ago when I caught him cheating on me with Yukino one of my best friends.

I only went to this school because my father had said it would be a good place for me.

But.. it really isn't.

My dream school had always been Magnolia Academy our rival school.

I had only visited that school once only to see It was loud and cheery.

"It really made me smile." I said to myself

My phone then rang

"Hello?" I asked

"Oi! Luce remember after school we have to get our outfits ready for the show!" The girl said

"I know Yunica don't worry I remember." I replied

"Good and the plan do not I repeat DO NOT FORGET THE PLAN!" Yunica yelled

I sighed

"I got It all covered Yunica now please stop yelling at me." I shrugged

"Fine.. I also heard that the guy is that one from Magnolia Academy." Yunica replied

"Who?" I asked

"Natsu Dragneel.." Yunica said

My mouth widened in shock.

"Isn't he dating.." I said but was cut off by Yunica

"They broke up." Yunica said

"How do you.." Again I was cut off

"There's never a secret you'll never know at Magnolia Academy." Yunica sighed

"I guess that's fair." I said

"Anyways don't be late okay?"

"I promise." I added and ended my call

I facepalmed myself.

"I'm going on a show to date my Ex's cousin.. Oh joy!" I groaned

**End of Chapter 2 Next will be the actual show.**

**I'm glad you guys like it so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Natsu POV_

Today was the day, after 2 more periods my life would be on television.

Right now I was in Science with Ms. Aries, she was our shyest teacher. People say she might have a thing for Mr. Loki the Astronomy teacher.

Anyways I could never pay attention to this class, hell I couldn't even hear anything and I'm in the front!

"Now..eh class open your text book to page 372 sorry.." Ms Aries said

I followed on what she says and open my text book. I then had felt someone touch my shoulder.

I turned next to me to see Lisanna.

"Natsu.."Lisanna said

I shrugged.

"What do you need Ms. Strauss." I was not in the mood

"I left my book at home could I share yours?" Lisanna asked

"I'm sorry I'm not man enough to share with you, but maybe Laxus could lend you his." I teased her

Lisanna's face grew red in anger.

"This is serious! You know I have straight A's I can't lose track please Natsu! I'm asking as a classmate I can't fail!" Lisanna said

I then paid attention back to my text book.

"Shut up and take your medicine Lisanna." Natsu said "It's funny I failed my classes when I was with you."

Lisanna then took a piece of paper, wrote on it, then threw it at me.

This is just sad even for her.

"MS. ARIES LISANNA IS PASSING ME NOTES!" I yelled

Ms Aries turned around.

" Ms. Strauss I expect better from a straight A student sorry.." Aries said "But for that is detention." 

"OOO!" Everyone in class shouted

Lisanna just sighed and glared at me with a death stare.

This wasn't my fault okay? If you're so based on getting good grades then don't ask your Ex for help.

_Final Period_

Humanities was almost over thank god..Mr. Sagittarius takes himself too seriously.

Me and Gray usually just talk over that period.. but when he mentioned me wearing a suit on the Show..

Hell no you never put Natsu Dragneel in a suit no matter what. I didn't wear one to my moms funeral not even to my dad's remarriage.

"Natsu!" Erza said

"Hmm.." I said

"Are you really going on television Salamander?" Gajeel asked

I nodded.

"I'd watch out there might be a Sabertooth Academy girl." Levy said

"It's true it's rumored that girls at Sabertooth Academy are pretty slutty." Gray added

"Thanks I'll watch my back." Natsu said

_After School_

Okay its 3:45 AND I'M FREAKING OUT!

My phone then rang.

"Hello?"

"Put on the suit Mr. Dragneel." A voice said

"Gray I can hear you breathing."

"Okay fine you got my but seriously put on the suit."

"You know I ne.."

"You know I never put on a suit yap yap." Gray mocked

I looked at the time on my phone

3:50!

I sighed ended my call and put on the suit.

"What if I didn't feel the same way as the girl feels for me?" I asked myself "would it be because I'm not over Lisanna or I'm just that much of a jerk?"

I shook myself out of my trance.

I checked my clock again

3:57!

I quickly dusted down the steps and out the door only to see Gray in the car.

"Man Firebreath what took you so long?" Gray asked

'thoughts.' I thought to myself

I got into the limo and sat there

_19 minutes later.._

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN I'D TO WELCOME YOU TO OUR SPECIAL EDITION OF THE MATCHMAKE GAME!" the announcer Nashi said

The crowd went wild.

Nashi walked over to me.

"This is our guy of this week he's from Magnolia Academy lady and gentlemen I welcome NATSU DRAGNEEL." She yelled

I blushed a bit as I heard loud noises and even whistles all for me.

"How are you doing Natsu?" Nashi asked and handed me the microphone

"I'm doing good uh real good." I stated plainly

"Nice nice.. lets welcome our 3 hotties!" Nashi said

First, that came out was a girl with wavy sky blue hair, green eyes, and wore a green cocktail dress, she had nice hips.

"OUR FIRST GIRL IS RITA STASHIA!" Nashi shouted

Rita gently walked over to her seat on the other side of the stage and gave me a wink.

"Nice to meet you Natsu." Rita said

Next, came a girl with Long pink hair that went to her thigh, crystal blue eyes, she wore a red Spanish like dress, she looked sexy.

"SECOND CONTESTANT! YUNICA VEYSERS!"

The crowd went crazy for this girl and I could see why.

"What's up Natsu." She said as she went to her seat beside Rita

Finally, the that came in had her blond hair in a messy bun..a huge brown jacket I couldn't even see her figure.. thick glasses what the hell I thought this was hottest girls edition so why her?

"FINAL CONTESTANT, LUCY HEARTFILIA!"

_Lucy Pov_

I walked across the stage to my seat, geez Yunica really gave me a weird disguise..

I then looked at Natsu.

"Hi Natsu!" I said

He stared plainly at me.

'He's totally turned off..' I thought

I didn't even get a cheer from the crowd. So I decided it was time to do it.

"I'm sorry Natsu I didn't think this disguise would turn you off, I guess it doesn't work on boys like you," I said

_Natsu Pov_

Disguise? What did she mean disguise?

I stared at her.

She started by taking off her huge brown jacket. My eyes widened.

'Her figure is heavenly.' I thought

Then she took off her glasses and threw it to the crowd.

Her eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown.

Then finally she took the tie out of her hair and I watched as her long blond and hair fall to her back.

Plus she was wearing and open leg dress.

"Better?" She asked

I nodded while drooling some.

"Uhhh…" I was too choked up

"THAT'S OKAY NATSU YOU WON'T BE USING TOO MANY WORDS!" Nashi yelled

The audience joined with laughter.

This really was the hottest girls edition..

"But before we begin one of our audience wanted a shout out!" Nashi said

"Which one?" I asked

"Ahh yes GRAY FULLBUSTER PLEASE COME TO THE STAGE!" Nashi yelled

'Gray.. who the hell is he making a shoutout too.' I thought

"ok umm.." Gray started

I waited.

_Normal Pov_

"I WANNA MAKE A SHOUT OUT TO MY GIRLFRIEND JUVIA WHO I LOVE, SEE ME BABE I'M ON TV I'M ON TV!" Gray yelled

The crowd clapped.

"ALSO LISANNA YOU'RE A BITCH! YOUR EX IS GONNA GET A HOTTER GIRLFRIEND THAN YOU! MY MONEYS ON THE BLONDE!" Gray finished and gave the microphone back to Nashi

The crowd went all "Oh no he didn't"

Lucy blushed and smiled.

Yunica looked at Lucy and gave her a thumbs up.

Rita just had a 'whatever' face on.

Natsu facepalmed and slid down his chair to hide himself.

"Alright! Cool cool! We will be starting our game after these messages.." Nashi said and went to break

The cameras turned off.

The three girls were talking in a group.

Lucy look at Natsu for a second.

'if he knew I dated his cousin would he still like me?' Lucy sadly thought 'what if he thinks I'm just some slut trying to ruin their relationship.'

A tear fell from her eyes.

Natsu looked at Lucy and walked up to her.

"Are you okay? I thought you would be happy?" Natsu asked

"Oh it's nothing I'm fine." Lucy responded

"Also what schools are you all from?" Gray asked

Rita went up first.

"Mermaid Heel Academy." She said

"Magnolia Academy." Yunica said

Lucy hesitated.

"Sabertooth..Academy." Lucy said

Gray and Natsu's eyes widened.

It was quiet for a moment but the Gray broke the silence.

"So..you're a slut?" Gray asked

Lucy then look confused at him.

"Slut?" She said shocked looking offended with her hands over her mouth

Natsu panicked and put his hand over Gray's mouth.

"Oh..My..God I am so sorry Lucy he didn't mean it!" Natsu said

"It's.." Lucy started but was cut off

"I'm really sorry he's just on the pills I swear.." Natsu added

Gray looked at him confused.

"Pweels?" Gray tried saying

"Don't.." Lucy said but again was cut off

Natsu then sweat dropped and started walking backwards.

"He has brain damage in his system I don't know what came over him." Natsu added

"Bwain Branage?" Gray struggled in Natsu's arm

Natsu look down at Gray.

"Shut up you!" Natsu said "Anyways nice meeting you girls!"

The girls waved back

_Natsu Pov_

I took my hand off Gray's mouth.. yuck slimy.

"Really pills? Brain damage?" Gray argued

I walked ahead of him and face palmed.

You are so stupid.." I said

**End of Chapter 3 Hope you enjoyed!**

**I'll try and update this story in about 5 days.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry I lied about updating in 5 days so I hope this makes up for it**

_Lucy Pov_

I'm glad to see us girls getting along even though we're all competing.

Well..most of us.

How if I told you that there was some bad blood between Yunica and Rita? I know crazy right?

"Hey Luce!" Yunica yelled

I turned to her.

"Something wrong?" I asked

"no no there isn't Luce..except I WANNA BEAT RITA'S FACE INTO THE WALL!" Yunica yelled

I facepalmed.

"What did she do?" I regret ever asking

"She kissed the director that I had dibs on!" Yunica shouted "You never ever! DEFY THE POWER OF THE DIBS!"

" All lady contestants of the show please report back to your seats." The director named Kaiden yelled

I pointed to him.

"You mean him?" I asked

Yunica nodded.

"I want him so badly.." Yunica yelled

I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yunica, in this plan you only want to be Natsu's when this plans over you can have any guy you want." I said

She pouted.

"Fine.." She said

"Are you guys dumb or something they said get back to your seats." Rita said as she came by

"Fuck off." Yunica replied

Rita just rolled her eyes and went to her seat.

_Normal Pov_

Everyone walked back to their seats.

Natsu was talking with Gray.

"Dude I'm so nervous.." Natsu said

"Come on it's just three girls not so hard." Gray replied

Natsu slapped Gray in the back of his head.

"Easy for you to say you have Juvia!"

Gray went back to the audience.

"Okay okay 3..2..1!" Nashi yelled "Welcome back to our show everyone you just met our lovely ladies."

Nashi walked over to Natsu.

"Okay Natsu! Your first question do the girls." Nashi said and whispered something into Natsu's ear

Natsu then nodded.

"What do you see in me Rita?" Natsu asked

Rita battered her eyes.

'battering bitch.' Yunica thought

"Well your hot not to mention cute, if you took of that tux of yours then I bet you have a six.. or maybe a 12 pack." Rita answered

The crowd started whistling.

"Okay um Yunica what do you see in me?" Natsu asked

Yunica thought for a moment.

"Well..you looked someone who is honest with his feelings, you always are there for a friend, and you probably never fail to make someone laugh." Yunica answered

Natsu blushed at that answer.

The crowd said a huge 'Aww.'

Then Natsu looked at Lucy.

"So uhm Lucy what do you see in me?" Natsu asked

Lucy's eyes went a bit down.

"Well to be honest..i don't know what I see in you." Lucy answered

The crowd and Natsu went silent.

Yunica looked at Lucy worriedly.

"I'm sorry I've never been good at expressing my feelings." Lucy added "I think you'd be a great guy maybe even a better boyfriend but right now I don't how I see you, I'm sorry but I'm not gonna lie and assume your something when you're not."

The whole crowd was shocked even Gray has with mouth wide open.

Natsu then smiled at her.

"It's okay if you don't have an answer I'm not gonna force you into to giving me one." Natsu said

Lucy nodded.

Rita did a loud sigh.

"Lame can we get on to the next question." Rita asked

Yunica spit on Rita's dress.

"Hold your virginity." Yunica added

Lucy looked at Yunica with a confused expression.

"Okay.. little bit of tension there but onto the next question." Nashi said

"I agree." Natsu said

"HEY NATSU SHUT UP AND ASK THE QUESTION!" Gray yelled from the audience

Natsu had a dark aura in him.

'Shut your face Gray.' He thought

"Okay well uh Why do you think you should be mine Rita?" Natsu asked

Rita had an amused look on her face.

"Well I'm hot, can get any boy." Rita started

'I thought Mermaid Heel taught you how to be a elegant and lovely, not a midnight stri-' Natsu thought but stopped at that words

"I'm not an emo unsocial unstable freak." She said pointing to Yunica

Yunica's face was red in anger.

"And I'm not an uptight high class busty rich out of style slut." She added pointing to Lucy "Pretty obvious

Yunica got up from her seat.. she was pissed off.

"Are you trying to piss me off?" Yunica said "Plus you insulted my best friend"

Rita then got up from her seat.

"And you shorter than me so what gives you the right to try and stand up to me!" Rita yelled

Gray's face was amused.

"NASHI! NASHI! NASHI!" he cheered and the crowd went with him

"NASHI! NASHI! NASHI!" the crowd cheered

Lucy got up from her seat.

"Come on guys can we please just sit down." Lucy said

Rita put he hands on Lucy and pushed her back into her seat.

"Sit down Bust ball!" Rita yelled

Yunica then tried to push Rita which made Rita stumble.

"Don't touch her! This is between us!" Yunica yelled

"Ladies please." Natsu said

"God damn it and that voice of yours makes me sick Rita!" Yunica said

"I feel bad for your parents for having to put up with that long hair of yours big foot." Rita said

Lucy got back up.

"Guys..you're on TV please don't do this!" Lucy panicked

"I SAID SIT THE FUCK DOWN!" Rita yelled

Rita put her hands on Lucy again and pushed her even harder than before and as Lucy stumbled the back of her head had hit the metal pole next to her chair.

"Ow.." Lucy said before she slid down and fainted

Yunica looked behind her to see an unconscious Lucy.

"LUCY!" Yunica yelled

Yunica ran towards her best friends while pushing Rita in the process.

"Is there a doctor here?" Natsu asked

Lucy was losing blood from her head.

Nashi was worried.

"Wow..um we've never had anything like this on the show.. I don't know what to do I guess we're gonna postpone it until Lucy wakes up.. I'm sorry this happened we'll seen you soon." Nashi said and logged off

Gray came up to the stage.

"I think I can help Natsu." Gray said

"Didn't you get to learn the basics at job day for school?" Natsu asked

Gray nodded and rushed over to Lucy.

Gray put his hand on the back of Lucy's head and his other on the pulse of her hand.

"Wow um we have to get her to a hospital quick..she's losing too much blood ." Gray added

Yunica kneeled down and hugged her best friend.

"Luce.." She whispered

Natsu stayed stunned at the scene in front of him.

"Rita you're out." Natsu said

"What?" Rita said

"I said you're out of the competition." Natsu stated coldly

"Why! IT'S NOT MY FAULT HER BODY ISN'T STRONG ENOUGH." Rita yelled

"Guards can you escort her out?" Natsu asked

The guards nodded and took a hold of the lady.

"I swear I'll get you back for this Natsu! You , that emo, and blond bitch too so you better watch your back!" She shouted and was gone

Natsu then went towards Lucy.

"Yunica I could probably help." Natsu said

Yunica looked at Natsu with an anger so deep hell's flames would never win against it.

"Help! After this you think you can HELP!" Yunica raged "YOU KNOW NOTHING OF LUCY SO WHAT HELP CAN YOU GIVE!"

"I could take her to the hospital." Natsu stated

"Thanks but I don't need help from a pink haired bastard who was too selfish to even protect his own mother.." Yunica said and walked out with Lucy in her hands

Natsu was shocked at Yunica's words.

_Who was too selfish to even protect his own mother._

_Protect his own mother._

_Mother _

_His Mother_

_His own mother._

Those words echoed in his head like a fly who wouldn't leave him alone.

Natsu then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Gray.." Natsu said

"I think you need to go home Natsu.." Gray said

Natsu nodded.

"You looked deep and thought, I'll drive you home." Gray said and started heading out

Natsu followed behind his raven haired friend.

Natsu's bangs covered his eyes as he thought more about it.

He was too selfish to even assist his mother! So how in the world could he save a life..Even if that life belong to Lucy..

Today he knew the gods were punishing him..

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 4**

**Hope your ready for the next chapter **


	5. HintsPreviews for upcoming chapters

**Hey guys.. when I read your guys comments I literally laughed out loud**

"**Why was Natsus mom mentioned?"**

"**Why did you include Natsu's mom?"**

**Etc Etc**

**I loved confusing my readers so that why I gave no background info.**

**So right now I'm gonna give you guys some hints on why I mentioned her about 2 times and why Yunica knows okay?**

**IF YOU KNOW THE ANSWER DO NOT POST IT ON REVIEW ONLY PM. But I doubt you guys will even get the answer.**

**Here are your hints:**

_Chapter 1- _

_Natsu said "I couldn't help but stare at my friends..well __**ex friends."**_

_**Natsu also said "Wendy I'm leaving!" **__before he went to Lisanna's house_

_(Who is this Wendy? And why did I only mention her that one time? Hmmm)_

_Chapter 2_

_Yunica said"There's never a __**secret**__ you'll never know at Magnolia Academy"_

_Yunica said "And the __**plan I repeat do not forget the plan!"**_

_(Was Lucy the only reason she went on with the plan? Or what it something else, combine chapter 1 with what she just said)_

_Chapter 3_

_Yunica has long pink hair..hmm_

_Natsu said "I didn't wear suit to my __**Mom's Funeral,**__ not even to my __**Dad's remarriage (these are linked for a reason)**_

_**(a/n I wonder why natsu hates suits ^_^)**_

_**Yunica said she's from" Magnolia Academy"**_

_(think for a moment combines chapter 1 with what Yunica said about where she's from..)_

_Chapter 4_

_Yunica said "__**Thanks but I don't need help from a pink haired bastard who was to selfish to even protect his own mother."**_

_**(His own mother)**_

_**Rita said "**__I'm not an unsocial , __**Unstable,EMO, **__freak" _(Read the preview to get this part)

_**(**__try combining Mother's Funeral+ Wendy+Dad's remarriage+ Protect his own mother+ Yunica knowing all this information+ Ex friends=?)_

_**That's all the hints I'll give you**_

_**AND PLUS A LITTLE READ FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS.**_

_Beep beep.._

_The noise went down all the way into a flat line._

_Natsu started crying tears as he took _ hand._

"_Come on you can't leave me! I'm sorry I left that day.." Natsu panicked_

"_Son..i know your hurt but you must let go." ? said as he put a hand on his shoulder_

"_NO NO NO! COME BACK _" he yelled_

_Natsu then received a slap in the face from his little adoptive sister Y__

"__ why did you hit me?" Natsu asked_

_Y then started crying._

"_Why would you do this to me?" She cried "Without_ no one will take care of me.."_

"_I didn't mean to.." Natsu said_

_Y then slapped her brother again._

"_Then why!.. why couldn't put off one date to be with your own_" She screamed " WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE SO SELFISH!"_

"_But me you and _ are still a family." He said as he reached a hand out to her_

_Y then slapped his hand away._

"_That's a lie.._ always puts you before me.. _was the only one who cared about me!" She protested_

"_Y that's enough he's your brother you should treat him with respect!" ? yelled_

"_Why should I he took the only person who cared about me away for his dumb girlfriend." She responded_

_Natsu then slapped Y._

"_You have no right to talk about Lisanna like that! Why don't you just leave!" Natsu yelled at his little sister_

_Y then grew tears in her eyes._

"_Natsu Dragneel…I hope you die a more painful death then _!" She yelled and ran off_

"_Little missy you get back here!" ? said_

_Natsu stopped him_

"_No _ let me get her." Natsu said_

_Natsu ran outside the hospital to find Y. But she was no where to be found._

"_Where are you Y? Please come back." He said_

_But she never did.. at age 13 he had just lost his _ and his little sister as well.._

Natsu then woke up from his dream.

"Ahh!" He yelled

'What a nightmare.'

"Who are you Y! it's been only 4 years and I can't even remember my little sisters name.." He said and drifted back to sleep

**That's your Preview! Who is Y?(Kinda obvious) :O**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys so todays my birthday! So I just thought I could give you a little treat!**

_In the Hospital Yunica Pov_

I waited in Lucy's hospital room sitting on the seat beside her bed.

If only the others knew what happen in her life.

I'm not gonna get involved with Rita but if she's near here I'm gonna beat her ass.

And two I don't want to get involved with that Dragneel kid..not again.

'I'm only on this show for Lucy.' I thought

The doctor then came into the room.

"Ahh you must be Miss Veysers!" The doctor acknowledged me as he shook my hand

"Yes are you Doctor Kirstein?" I asked

He nodded gratefully

"Of course, about your friends here the test show that if it wasn't for your hug back at the show your friend would lose her memories." He said

My eyes widened at the news.

"So..how is she now?" I asked

"She's fine, she should wake up in a couple of minutes." He replied

I went into a huge smile.

"Thanks Doc!" I said

"No problem but under no condition should she do any atheletics for the next week!" He yelled as he went out the door."

I nodded.

"Oh Lucy..always getting yourself into these situations." I whispered under my breath

A knock on the door then came.

I went to the door only to see the person I didn't feel like seeing..Natsu.

"Hey Yunica is Lucy in here?" Natsu asked

I gave him a cold stare.

"Leave." I stated calmly

"Come on Yunica let me in." Natsu begged

"No leave." I said again

"I'll clean your dishes?"

"Leave damn it."

"I'll give your parents money?"

"I don't have any..now leave."

"Please Yunica just give me 5 minutes."

I sighed with a deep breath.

"5 minutes are all your getting." I stated

_Normal Pov_

Natsu went inside and sat a little on Lucy's bed.

"Hey Lucy..i'm sorry to see your still in a coma," Natsu started "That sucks doesn't not even knowing your conscious."

Yunica shrugged what was he getting at?

"Your may not know what I'm saying since your unconscious…but I can relate to the situation your in." Natsu added

Yunica eyes focused on Natsu.

"You see my mother was in the situation too of unconsciousness."

Yunica's eyes widened.

"She never woke up..she died at this same hospital room." Natsu sadly said "Then I was so mad that I scared off my little sister."

Yunica clenched her hands in a fist.

"I guess when I was with Lisanna, all I wanted to do was forget her." Natsu said "I had nightmares but I always tried to ignore them."

Yunica eyes teared up and she ran over to Natsu and put her hands on his shoulders.

"GET OUT!" Yunica yelled as tears fell down she started pushing Natsu towards to door

"Wait my 5 minutes aren't up yet.." Natsu replied

"SCREW YOUR 5 MINUTES! I WANT YOU OUT OF HERE!" Yunica yelled

Natsu was at the door and looked back to see Yunica's tears.

"Hey Yunica your crying..did my story mean something to you?" Natsu asked

Yunica took the door and smacked it in his face.

'Even when I run you didn't seek me..you were always with her." Yunica thought as tears ran down faster

She took out the locket on her neck and opened it to see a picture of her and Natsu sitting in rose bushes as they sat on their parents lap.

On the other side of the locket it read.

_Me,Na-san ,Papa, and Mama_

_We were once a happy family.._

Yunica closed the locket and put in back on her neck.

Another knock came at the door.

"He has nerve trying to come back here!" Yunica yelled

Yunica only opened the door to see Kaiden **(A/N: Director Guy)**

H-hello?" Yunica nervously said

"Hey um I wanted to check if everything was alright." Kaiden asked

"Yeah yeah Lucy should be waking up in about a couple of minutes." She responded

Kaiden looked at her confused.

"I wasn't talking about Lucy, I was talking about you." Kaiden said

Yunica then blushed.

"What do you mean me?" She muttered

Well after that whole Rita kiss you kinda stumbled out pissed off." Kaiden said

Yunica sighed.

"That wasn't your fault it was just Rita trying to make me mad." She said

Kaiden then had a slight blush and bowed.

"I'm really sorry!" He yelled

Yunica looked down on him.

"Kaiden rise.." She said

Kaiden then rose his head.

"How did you know my.." but before he could finish he felt warm pale pink lips attached to his

Kaiden was first confused but then fell into the kiss. The kiss kept going and Yunica could not believe she was doing this her first kiss with this guy..

Kaiden's hand wanted a mind of its own so it went under Yunica's shirt sliding up to her bra.

Yunica then broke the kiss.

"Uh Kaiden.." she whispered

Kaiden's face had the hugest embarrassing blush of red to ever be seen.

"you're just so attractive.." Kaiden said and his blush grew bigger "I'M REALLY SORRY!"

Kaiden yelled and he ran fast out the door.

"Wait!" Yunica yelled as her hand reached out to him but he already blasted through the door

Then Yunica heard a little feminine cough.

Yunica turned around to see Lucy with a huge troll face grin.

"Well if it isn't Miss Make out and Take out Veysers." Lucy teased

Yunica's eyes squinted and twitched.

"Okay Luce..H-how much of that did you see?" Yunica asked nervously

"From the surprise kiss to the hands under your shirt." Lucy grinned

Yunica facepalmed.

"I was at the moment okay.. I forgot you were gonna wake up in a few minutes." Yunica admitted

"And in a few minutes I already see you making out with the director." Lucy added "And a few minutes for a kiss to get intimate."

Yunica had such an embarrassing red face but smiled a bit.

'But the kiss was perfect.' Yunica thought

"Anyways..what did the doctor say about me?" Lucy asked

Yunica snapped back into reality.

"Oh he said you can't do sports for the next month." She answered

Lucy mouth was open.

"Ehh! But that means I won't play volleyball until next season.." Lucy replied

"Yeah but your head took quite the damage from Rita's push." Yunica responded

Lucy put a hand on her head.

"Don't even remind me of her name, that gives me a headache." She teased

"Luce..there's one more thing I need to tell you." Yunica worriedly said

Lucy blinked her eyes.

"What is it?" Lucy asked

"I-I don't think I can go through with the plan." Yunica admitted

Lucy's face went into deep shock.

"But why not?" Lucy asked

"I don't trust Dragneel.." she added

"How come?" Lucy questioned slightly curious

"Lucy come on how if he's a heartbreaker like Sting?" Yunica asked

"But he doesn't look like that type…I kinda trust him." Lucy added "That's why I need your help..your my best friend."

Yunica looked at Lucy.

'That look…that damn innocent look of hers.' Yunica thought

Yunica sighed.

"Fine I'll go through with it." She gave up

"Ehhh!" Lucy said excitedly as she hugged Yunica "Thanks Yu-chan!"

"But I'm warning you Lucy! He may seem like the nice collective guy.." Yunica started "But don't be surprised when he hurts you more than Sting could ever.."

Yunica walked out of the room.

What they both didn't know was a certain girl was listening to their little chat.

"Natsu's cousin Sting! She thinks she can get away with this!" She said "Let's see her try!"

**Who was that Girl? Anyways hopes you guys enjoyed chapter 6!**

**A/N: Did you enjoy Yunica's little make out session? Just kidding but it was cute .**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry I didn't update long hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_Normal Pov_

It had already been a day since Lucy had gotten out of the hospital.

And a day since the show had stopped.

But , now the show would be coming back on in 5 minutes.

_Lucy Pov_

Feels great to be back! The plan's going great! Yunica and me are the final competitors.. but now we just gotta make sure that Natsu picks the right one(aka me)

I still worry for Yunica though..she has Kaiden yet she's still wants to go through with the plan for me.

I'm a horrible best friend!

"Can I have Yunica and Lucy back to their seats in less than 30 seconds!" Kaiden yelled

Yunica who was beside me sighed.

"Kaiden upgrade it to a minute!" She yelled

Kaiden didn't look at Yunica after yesterday's event..he was still embarrassed.

"45 seconds then." He said and walked away

I began breathing fast.

"It's all good Lucy we've made it this far I bet we'll make it better in the end!" Yunica cheered me up

I smiled at her.

"After this I totally want a double date." Lucy added

Yunica blushed a strawberry red.

"What are you talking about!?" She freaked out "But at the moment..i don't even know if he likes me."

I stared at her wide eyed.

"What do you mean? Didn't he kiss you back?" I asked her

She nodded slowly.

"But he ran off after the whole hand placement thing.." She said

I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry I bet he likes you." I winked at her

"Thanks Luce you always come through." She replied

"10 seconds ladies please get back to your seats!" Kaiden yelled

_Normal Pov_

"We're on in 3..2..1!" Kaiden said

"Welcome back everyone!" Nashi yelled

The crowd cheered.

"We're back with only 2 lovley ladies!" Nashi announced "Yunica Veysers! And Lucy Heartfilia!

The crowd clapped.

Yunica looked at Kaiden who was sitting by the camera's enjoying the show.

Yunica was worried.

Nashi then walked over to Natsu.

"Again this is Natsu Dragneel!" Nashi yelled

Natsu blushes.

'atleast the game's almost over..' Natsu thought

But which would Natsu choose?

Yunica was pretty,sexy,athletic,but cold.

Lucy was Sexy,heavenly,blonde,cute, yet a bit preppy.

'This is gonna be hard.' Natsu thought

"Okay next challenge is Kissometer!" Nashi yelled

The crowd went wild especially Gray.

'What?' Yunica thought

"In this challenge you will both kiss Natsu and see how high the meter goes when you kiss him!" She added

Lucy looked at Yunica again.

Yunica eyes were scared.

'Kissing him…my own ex sibling..what the fuck!"She thought

Kaiden look at her worriedly.

'I was already her first so it won't matter..right?' he thought

"Ok YUNICA YOUR UP FIRST!" Nashi yelled

Yunica moved to where Natsu was sitting.

She sat on the desk and took his head.

'Just get it over with it's for Lucy.' She thought

She tilted Natsu's head and kissed him right on the list.

Natsu was in pure bliss at that moment.

Yunica broke the kiss and quickly moved back to her seat.

'I-I kissed my own B-brother.' Yunica thought

She then looked at Kaiden who smiled at her with a tilted head.

"Good job Yuni-chan" Lucy said

Yunica looked at her.

"I'm never doing that again." Yunica stated

"OKAY YOUR UP NEXT!" Nashi yelled

Lucy walked over to Natsu's chair.

She put her arms around his neck and went in for the kiss.

Natsu thought her lips were sweet like cherries and her lips were soft like pillows. Was this heaven?

Lucy broke the kiss then went back to her seat.

"OKAY LETS CHECK THE KISSOMETERS!" Nashi yelled

The bars were getting in the results and the bars were high.

"THE BAR THAT WENT HIGHER WAS YUNICA!" Nashi shouted

Yunica sweat dropped.

Lucy looked at her worriedly whispering.

"The plan's going the wrong way." Lucy mouthed at her

Yunica whispered back

"These aren't the final results so don't worry." She mouthed back

"Now it's time for baggage!" Nashi said

Kaiden and some other guy pushed suit cases to the middle of the stage.

"Okay Yunica your up first."

Yunica and Lucy walked up to the stage.

Yunica opened her bag gently.

"Every guy I see I think is my soulmater?" Nashi read what is wrote

"WAIT WHAT!" Yunica panicked

Yunica looked inside her bag and saw that's exactly what it said.

"Excuse me Nashi I didn't put this in my bag.."

"Actually you told us what your baggage was." Nashi said and looked at the screen

"_So Yunica what's your baggage?" Nashi ashed_

"_Okay so my baggage is that i-i-i-i-..Every guy I see is totally gonna be my soulmate!" She yelled_

Yunica's eyes widened.

Natsu's eyes widened

"Wow..uh.." Natsu was nervous

"OH COME ON! THAT'S A TOTAL VOICE OVER!" Yunica protested

Kaiden bangs then covered his eyes.

'_Oh ..so she was just toying with me. I see now that I can't trust girls like her or Rita.'_ He thought and left the room

Yunica saw and was sweating hard. Her eyes turned sad.

'It's not true..someone framed me.' She sadly thought

"Okay so Lucy open yours.." Nashi said

Lucy eyes were sad too but she did as she was told.

"I dated your cousin…" Nashi said and read

"WHAT!" Natsu yelled

Lucy's mouth turned confused.

"But..i never put that!" Lucy shouted

"Which cousin of mine did you date?" Natsu feeling a bit uncomfortable "It's probably not Rogue because he has Coco right?"

'Who would put in my bag..' Lucy thought

Yunica looked at Lucy.

"No..not Rogue…but Sting." She admitted

The whole crowd was in shock.

Natsu had his hands on his face.

"Damn it! Are you trying to ruin my cousin and me's bond?" Natsu asked

Lucy looked at him straight in the eyes.

"OF COURSE NOT! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW YOU WERE THE CONTESTANT UNTIL YUNICA TOLD ME!" Lucy yelled

Lucy put her hands on her mouth.

"Fuck…Damn…I always tell girls not to get involved with him he's bad news." Natsu stated

"I know that.. he cheated on me 5 months ago how do you think I feel going on a show only to meet his cousin?" Lucy asked

Natsu's eyes widened with curiousness.

'Lisanna cheated on me too..' Natsu thought 'this girl relates to how I feel.'

"I'm really sorry I blamed you.." Natsu got up from his seat and walked over to Lucy

"It doesn't matter I knew you would get mad at me you have every right to." She added

Natsu tipped Lucy's chin.

"Hey Lucy?" Natsu said

"Yeah?" Lucy responded

"Will you be mine?" Natsu asked and hugged her

Lucy was shock for a moment but then smiled.

"YES!" she shouted and hugged him

Natsu then kissed her on the lips.

The crowd went wild.

"NALU FOREVS! NALU FOREVS!" The crowd cheered

"CONGRATULATIONS TO LUCY HEARTFILIA HAS JUST WON THE MATCH MAKE GAME!" Nashi yelled and clapped

Yunica then left the room.

Lucy and Natsu enjoyed their moment until Lucy noticed Yunica wasn't here.

"Natsu I have to go find Yunica real quick..i'll come back soon." Lucy said and hugged him and left

"OKAY NOW THAT THAT'S OVER EVERYONE IN THIS CROWD OWES ME 50 BUCKS!" Gray yelled

Everyone got out their wallets even Nashi.

_Lucy Pov_

I looked for Yunica throughout the Studio..she was nowhere to be found!

I heard sniffles so I decided to follow them only to see Yunica with puffy reddish eyes.

"Yunica our plan worked!" I said and hugged her

She shoved me off.

"But at what cost Lucy?" She said coldly

I was confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked her

She wiped some tears from her face.

"I lost him.." Yunica said

"Who?" I replied

"Kaiden.. he said he hates me and never wants to see my face again!" Yunica yelled

I put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright Yuni you'll find someone else." I exclaimed

"You just don't get it Lucy!" Yunica yelled "You have Natsu now!"

"How is that different?" I asked

Yunica sniffled.

"It didn't take a show for me to like him.." She added

"Yuni you didn't actually like him you were trying to get back at Rita right?" Lucy asked "Right?"

Yunica shook her head.

"Yunica please don't tell me you-" I said and stopped midway

She nodded.

"He was so nice to me, I barely knew him yet he came to the hospital to apologize..his kiss to me was the best thing to ever happen." Yunica said

I sighed.

"Lucy..i'm trying to tell you I love him." Yunica said

My eyes widened.

"You.." I added

"I fell in love with him, so yes I love him but..HE'LL NEVER LOVE ME!" Yunica cried with her hands on her face

"How come?" I asked

"I asked him.." She said

_Flashback_

_Yunica ran to find Kaiden._

"_Kaiden!" She yelled_

"_What are you doing back here? No what are you doing here at all.." He responded_

"_To find you.." She asked worriedly_

"_Why I'm in the middle of my job go play with the other boys in the audience for all I care." Kaiden replied_

"_I'm telling you that baggage isn't true! I was framed." She protested_

"_Is a camera not proof enough?" Kaiden asked_

"_Someone probably tainted the camera while Lucy was in the hospital!" she shouted_

_Kaiden sighed._

"_Look I don't have time for your excuses." He said and walked away_

_Yunica eyes dropped tears as she grabbed his hand._

"_Don't you care about me anymore..you were my first kiss..don't you love me?" She asked him_

_He forcefully took his hand back._

"_Sorry, I don't fall in love with sluts." Kaiden said "And second I hate you and I never wanna see your face again got that?"_

_He walked away from her leaving a heartbroken Yunica._

_Flash back end_

Yunica's tears kept falling from her eyes.

"All because of a stupid plan I lost what was most important to me.." She muttered and sniffed

"Yunica how about we go somewhere so you can cool your mind.." I asked her

She shook her head again.

"Thanks Lucy but I think I need to be alone for a while.." She said and left

'Yunica I've never seen you this sad before.' Lucy thought

"Hey Luce!" Natsu said

Lucy looked at him.

"Yeah?" She asked

"Wanna go with me and Gray to Pizza kingdom?" Natsu asked

Lucy smiled at him but shook her head.

"I'm sorry Natsu I have to think for a while..see you tomorrow at school.." Lucy said and left

"Okay bye.." Natsu said

'Wait school?What did she mean school?' Natsu thought

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 7 seeya soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally new chapter hope you enjoy! Has Nalu and some KaiYu**

_Lucy Pov_

Huh…Yunica wasn't answering my calls.

Everytime I tried it went straight to voice mail.

I just hope she's alright I mean it is New Year's Eve..

I decided after the game to go to Sabertooth to pack up my stuff because tomorrow I would no longer be going there.

As I walked down Costosidy Lane I turned and headed for school.

"It's so peaceful at night." I sang

Yeah I sing it's not a sin. I love singing but I knew my voice sounded annoying..well to me.

Did I mention in middle school Yunica used to sing too! Well she was so happy when singing that I wonder why she won't anymore, she was so good at it.

Anyways as I walked into school I could help but take glances..so many memories. I quickly went to my Locker with a bag and started to pack my stuff.

"So you're leaving hmm?" a voice said

I turned around to see no other than Rogue Cheney.

"Yeah I am..how did you know?" I asked him

He shrugged.

"Sting well…" Rogue stuttered

"Sting what?" I asked him curious

"Okay Lucy if you Strike me down right now I shall become a powerful mage beyond your imagination!" He warned

I patted his head.

"The only magic in this world is money it's good and bad and can lead to corruption." I said to him

He agreed.

"Well Sting was in the audience at the show..because he had tickets that he had gotten from Coco."Rogue answered "And let me say he's not too happy."

I facepalmed myself.

"Fuck.." I whispered

"Lucy you if you leave he's gonna come after you.." Rogue said

"Well if I stay here it would be worse." I responded and continued packing my stuff.

"Well it's your choice.." Rogue "No matter where you go you'll have Sabertooth with you.."

I then hugged Rogue.

"Thanks Rogue that makes me happy." I stated and I meant it

I was never happy here I only got to be who I am because of sports and dating Sting.

But people like Rogue and Coco really got me and who I was.

Rogue then left to who knows where.

I carried the bag of my belongings outside since I was going straight home for bed.

_Outside Normal Pov_

Lucy was walking down the streets with a grin on her face because.

She got a boyfriend

Rogue made a happy statement

She would make friends with Natsu's friends.

Lucy then looked at the basketball courts. Lots of people had gathered there.

"Lucy!" a voice yelled and came at her

Lucy looked and saw the silver haired guy before here.

"Hey Kaiden what are you doing here?" Lucy asked confusedly

Kaiden scratched the back of his head.

"Well me Natsu,Gray,Edward,Hughes, Marth are having a 3 on 3 it's like a final game." He said

"A final game for what?" Lucy asked

"Natsu didn't tell you? Well I'm also transferring to Magnolia Academy like you!" he exclaimed

Lucy pulled on her hair.

"HOW DOES EVERYONE KNOW I'M TRANSFERRRING?" she panicked

Kaiden shrugged.

"Beats me." Kaiden said "Also don't you wanna go say hi to your hubby?"

"Psh Kaiden you are such a tease." Lucy added

"Hey it's what I do best." He responded

They both joined in laughter but were interrupted by a voice.

"KAIDEN GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND FINISH THE MATCH STOP FLIRTING WITH GIRLS!" Natsu yelled

Kaiden pointed and shouted back at him.

"THIS ISN'T JUST A GIRL THIS IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND LUCY REMEMBER?" Kaiden yelled

Lucy then saw Natsu quickly running at her.

"LUCY!" he yelled with gleam in his eyes

"Oh boy.." Lucy said nervously

Natsu then tackled her to the ground.

"Now I'm so motivated." Natsu happily said

"Now I'm dying." Lucy said

"Now I'm disgusted." Kaiden said and walked back to the courts

Lucy snapped back into reality.

"Oi! Kaiden since your transferring we might end up in the same class as Yunica-chan!" She exclaimed

Kaiden winced and twitched his eye at the name.

"Natsu don't hold up too much time we still need to finish the game before it gets dark." Kaiden responded and left to the courts

"Tch." Lucy said depressed

"Luce you don't know how happy I am to see you!" Natsu exclaimed and kissed his girlfriend

Lucy thought his lips right now tasted spicy..probably cause they went to that Pizza place or whatever.

Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck.

"I'm happy to see you too! But I have to go home.." Lucy said

Natsu peck her cheek again then got up.

"Aww okay whatever my Lucy wants." He winked at her

She blushed a crimson red.

_Next Day School(yeah I rushed)_

Lucy got ready for school. She had already gotten the school uniform which was the cutest things she's ever seen.

Today she decided to keep her hair down nothing attached nor anything tied.

The uniform was a white shirt a blue vest and a cute matching white skirt with blue ribbons.

As Lucy left she decided to meet up with Natsu to walk to school.

As Natsu walked up to her she saw that he looked different? He wasn't wearing his uniform not even a part of it.

"Uh Natsu what are you wearing?" She asked

"Clothes..why?" Natsu asked

"Don't you wear uniform?" She questioned

Natsu then let out a loud chuckle.

"Lucy Lucy Lucy I don't know what you did at Sabertooth but at Magnoolia Academy it's different!" He stated

Natsu then un buttoned only three button from her shirt.

"See that's better!" He praised

Lucy then kicked him in this stomach.

"I'm not gonna walk with a pervert!" She said and started walking herself

Natsu then did an innocent pout.

"Nehh.. Luce come on you look hot now! Not like you didn't look hot before but now your Magnolia Academy status!" He yelled "Luce!"

_At School_

Suprisingly they both had all their classes together along with Kaiden,Gray,Erza,Gajeel,Levy and ETC.

"Okay class! We have two new students so give them a lovely welcome !" Gildarts yelled

First was Kaiden who surprisingly like Lucy wore his Uniform.

"My name Is Kaiden Se'lan Atasume and I like basketball,art,dancing, and i know some of you Natsu,Erza,Gray,Gajeel, and Juvia." He said with smile

A group of girls eyes were sparkling.

"Nehh! Can we call you Kaiden-sempai!" a girl said

"How about Atasume-kun!" another said

"Mabye Se'lan-sama" another one said

A girl with a black hood on who tightened it so no one would see her face just shrugged.

"What something wrong creep?" a girl said at the girl with the black hood

The girl shook her head slowly.

"Okay my name is Lucy Heartfilia! I like Volleyball,softball,sweets,puppies and writing also astronomy!" She said cheerfully

All the boys apart from Gray Natsu and Gajeel went crazy and cheered.

"HER BODY IS SO HEAVENLY!" a boy name Taurus said

"PRETTY AWESOME RACK TOO!" another boy said

Natsu then got on his deck.

"Y'ALL BETTER SHUT UP! SHE'S MINE I'M DATING THIS GIRL WITH THE HEAVENLY FIGURE AND AWESOME RACK !" he yelled "so I'm gonna lay down some rules rule 1-"

Natsu was interrupted as a book launched to his face.

Everyone looked at .

"NATSU SIT THE FUCK DOWN!" He yelled "Anyways Kaiden sit next to the girl in the black hood and Lucy sit next to Natsu."

The rest of the periods were boring so we skipped to lunch.

Lucy and the group sat at a table together talking..Lucy got to know more about Natsu's friends like Erza who was President to the Student council. Gray had a stripping habit. Gajeel had a soft side. Levy loved books too! Juvia was in love with Gray.

_? Pov_

I sat at a table alone like every other day, Creep is what they call me but Freak is what they knew me as.

I felt so isolated from everyone else not just feeling sad but with a sad feeling in my heart.

3 girls came over you know the ones adoring Kaiden.

"Um could you help us find our earring in the trash?" One girl asked

I knew what would be coming to me so I went along with it anyway. I'm not gonna fight back because I made a promise.

I went to the trash and looked down only to be pushed in.

One of them dragged me to the floor and then they started kicking my sides..ow I think I felt a rib break or something.

_Normal Pov Lucy's Group_

Kaiden noticed something was wrong.. some girls were kicking a trash bag so he decided to check out what they were doing.

"Sorry to intrude but why are you kicking a trash bag?" He asked confused

One girl hugged his chest.

"Kaiden thank goodness you're here! There's a huge rat in here!" the black haired one said

Kaiden then shoved the girl off him then kicked the trash bag.

"Must be a huge a rat." He said

"Ahh…" A sound of pain came from inside

He opened the bag to see the girl with a hood on who he sat next to in class holding her sides.

"This isn't a rat this is a human being! What the hell were you guys thinking!" He yelled at the girls

The girl's trembled in fear and left.

"I'm very sorry about that." He said

The girl just slapped him across the face and ran away.

"The freak strikes again." Someone said

"Natsu I'm gonna be on the roof!" He yelled back at his table

"Seeya later then Kaid remember hit the courts at 6:00 today!" he said

Kaiden nodded and went to the roof

_Kaiden Pov_

At my old school well the mix of Mermaid Heel and Blue Pegasus I always went to the roof to clear my thoughts.

Instead of being alone I saw that blackhooded girl again.

"Hey you!" I shouted

The girl turned around.. I couldn't see her face since she tied tightly around her face.

"I sit next to you in Math and I never caught your name what is it?" I asked

She returned back to what she was doing I sneaked a peak and saw she was cutting herself with a razor.

I gently walked over and took the razor from her hands and threw it from the roof to who knows where?

"Razors could seriously kill you." I said and sat by her side she then scooted away from me.

"Who are you?" I asked

She pushed me.

I got her by her leg and she fell..god I'm stupid.

She then used her leg and kicked me in the face.

"Sheesh why don't you want me to know you?" I asked

I got back up and tackled her.

She scratched my face.

I pinned her hands above her head with one head..again another stupid idea of mine.

She was gonna hit me but she didn't struggle anymore.

I gently put her up since she probably did not wanna be in this position.

When I let go of her except her hand she didn't try anything.

I asked my same question.

"Who are you?" I asked

I tooked my hands to her hood and opened and opened the hood.

My eyes had widened fully.

Her pink hair fell to her back and her blue eyes were squinted with tears as she cried and were also part red the tears then fell paster her puffy cheeks to her chin , and her blush was of pain and embarrassment , I've never seen such a painful expression on this girls face but it was also quite moe.

I tried saying wanted to say but clearly I was too shock so I stuttered.

"Yu-Yunica..?" I stuttered out

Her lips quivered in fear and tears still run down her face faster.

The bell then rang.

She quickly pushed me off and ran down the ladder to get to class.

'Why would she cut herself? What would make her wanna…you know' I thought deeply

I went down the ladder as well so I wouldn't be later for 3rd period.

**End of Chapter 8 hope you enjoyed**

**Okay so this is a little riddle for everyone because it involves this story.**

**If you don't get all the questions right in about 5 days I will not update for 5 weeks(I'm cruel)**

**Question:**

**Where did I get the name Yunica?(not from an anime nor show nor comic book)**

**What does she do?**

**And what's her mission?**


	9. Chapter 9 Too Much to Handle

**Ok so I'm updating early because I make promises too much(habit)**

**This chapter is dedicated to**

**amaihime-chan for getting all the answers right to my questions which were**

**Yunica is from?: Gravity Rush (ps vita)**

**What she do?: she's in the military defense organization**

**What's her mission?: To capture Kat and Dusty (Jealous)**

**But I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to Mimi-chan55 and -roo for giving the answer of Yunica Tovah because that's like one of my favorite games so I'd say the same**

**Final Message: Thank you amaihime-chan,Mimichan55,cookiepanda-roo, and Quoq for participating**

**But mostly thank**

**Amaihime-chan because she saved you guys of 5 weeks of no updates ^_^**

**Lets get on with the story!**

_Yunica Pov_

I quickly rushed to my next period taking off my hood and putting in my locker quickly.

It's no fair! Why him out of EVERYONE! I hate him so much..well no but you know what I mean right!

He's a poser,has a fanclub just like Natsu and them, plus he acts like those girl aren't even there so he must be part player!

"Plus he hurt me.." That was my main reason

I quickly rushed to my classroom and sat in the seat horizontal from Lucy in the back.

And if your thinking Oh! Yunica! Your being such Misguided Emo kid…well maybe your right! Or maybe your wrong! That depends on what you think of me.

_Normal Pov_

"Oh! Yunica you came late.." Lucy said

Yunica then rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeah sorry Luce I had an appointment!" Yunica fake smiled and lied

"You know it's funny there was this one girl sitting in your seat the whole time in both periods.." Lucy said

Yunica blinked her eyes.

"Really? Do tell.." She nervously asked

Kaiden then walked in.

"Well she was kinda weird and creepy.." Lucy started

Since Yunica didn't notice Kaiden's arrival Kaiden used hand signals to tell Lucy to stop talking.

Lucy turned to him.

"Kaiden what does-" She said mocking his signals "mean?"

Kaiden just sat in his seat.

"Nothing." He said

Natsu then walked in.

"LUCE I JUST WON A MILLION DOLLARS!" He yelled

Lucy then stood up with a confused expression.

"How did you-" She said but got cut off

"Is what I would've said if I was Jellal." Natsu said

Lucy eyes widened.

"He won a million dollars!?" Lucy said

Natsu nodded.

"Think of how many Strawberry cakes Erza will bribe him into buying." Natsu said

Lucy thought for a moment.

"2..mabye 4?" Lucy guessed

Natsu then cried in a corner.

"You don't know the devil Lucy…She'll keep eating them and never gain weight." Natsu cried

Lisanna then entered the class room with her books in hand.

"Natsu.." She whispered

Natsu then turned around.

"Lisanna.." He replied sadly

Lucy was in between both of them and then turned to Lisanna and put out her hand.

"I don't think we met yet! My name's Lucy Heartfilia I would love to be your friend." She said cheerfully

"She's also my new girlfriend.." Natsu said

Lisanna look down for a moment and then suddenly a loud smack was heard.

Lisanna had slapped Lucy across the face.

"Ow.." Lucy said and held her cheek

She pushed Lucy out the way and went to Natsu.

"This is what you replaced me with! ONE OF STING'S BITCHES!" She yelled

"HEY LUCY'S NOT A BITCH AND WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO JUDGE HER WHEN YOUR LAXUS'S WHORE!" Natsu yelled back

Lisanna turned back to see Yunica in front her.

"Stop hurting my friend..if she ends up like me then you will seriously pay." Yunica said Coldly

"After 5 years of bullying the freak finally decides to stand up for herself what a good ending for her story!" Lisanna sarcastically said

"Freak?" Lucy repeated

Yunica just sighed.

"Kaiden tell them what you saw on the roof.." She said

Kaiden looked at her shocked.

"Are you sure I mean it's your personal Business." He said

"I said tell them what you saw on the roof Kai-den!" she yelled

He looked down.

"She was cutting herself..so I took the razor I threw it." He stated

Lucy then widened her eyes.

"You were that black hooded girl?" Lucy asked

Yunica nodded.

"Then that means.." Lucy said but refused to finish

"I made those hand signals so you wouldn't say anything.." Kaiden said

Lucy eyes still were widened.

"Guess what Lucy your jackass of a boyfriend and his slut of an ex caused those cuts mostly." She said and pointed to them

"Yunica why are you acting this way?" Lucy asked

Yunica then moved her eyes to Lucy.

Yunica then decided to skip class.

Lucy covered her face in tears.

"Lucy did Yunica ever tell you of any suicide attempts or bullying attempts?" Kaiden questioned

Lucy shook her head.

"Everytime I asked her how was school she said it was fun or I'm having great day! Not I'm cutting myself or my classmates have been bullying me!" Lucy cried more

Natsu then held her.

"Lisanna please leave." Natsu said

"Class hasn't even started idiot." Lisanna said

Lisanna started to tear up.

"I just don't get it though..you were never that close with me.." Lisanna said

Natsu eyes widened.

"You never held me like you hold her!" Lisanna argued "I was there at your mom's funeral when no one else showed up! So why her..what make's her so special!"

**A/N: why do I keep mention his mom :O hint hint!**

Lucy's eyes were also teary.

"I just wanna be your friend..a-all I want is for everyone to be happy! " Lucy said "Then they end up hurting and I hate it when people hurt themselves! So if you think hurting me mentally and physically will make me leave Natsu then your definition of wrong."

"I owe you an apology Lucy..it's not even you I'm mad at yet I took it out on you.. for that I'm sorry." Lisanna said sadly

"Has anyone else noticed we've been talking while class is on and we haven't gotten caught.." Gray suddenly said

"That's because Ms. Alberona is sleeping." Natsu added and then looked at Kaiden

He had his head down.

"Yo Kaid you okay?" Natsu questioned

He silently shook his head.

"What's up with you?" Natsu said

"Scars,Cuts,Bruises all from herself or other people..just thinking about it makes my heart stop.." Kaiden said

"I know she was never like this at the game I wonder what changed." Natsu said

_Yunica Pov_

After I left the room I decided to go to cry in a corner.

"Onee-chan Rushi Atasume what went wrong?" I asked my self

_FlashBack_

"_Why don't you just leave no one even wants you here!" Natsu yelled_

"_My dad doesn't want you here..he says that your trouble." A young Lucy said silently_

"_I never wanna see your face again!" Kaiden yelled_

"_My name is Yunica and I'd love to be your friend!" a young Yunica said_

"_She doesn't even have family only a guardian.." A group muttered_

"_Just because she has Pink hair doesn't mean she's special.." Another group said_

"_What a weirdo and waste of time no wonder her old family abandoned her.." another said_

_Flash back end_

The insults kept coming over and over in my mind. Who's the real Yunica? Where is my Yunica? Where's her Family? Why does she have to copy Natsu with pink hair?

"SHUT UP!" She yelled

"Yunica.." a voice said

"hmm?" she said

She turned to see her therapist.

"Sorry.." She said and he went back into his office

_Lucy POV_

I felt like I had been stabbed repeatidly..

My boyfriend's Ex hurt me.

Yunica cuts herself.

Kaiden's trying to figure out the problem giving himself major headaches in the process.

Natsu and Lisanna started something at Yunica.

Yunica keeps lying to me.

I knew she has a bit so emotion disorder when she was 4 but its makes no sense!

"When did this all start?" Lucy asked herself

For me this was just too much to handle.

I trust Yunica but she's crazy! I love Natsu but he hurt her in some way! Kaiden's a good friend but broke her heart!

And where was i… I was just there like a bystander letting all of this happen.

What happen after I moved? What happened in Middle School that could cause all this?!

Well the answer was simple..it was Natsu.

_He's gonna hurt you more than Sting could ever." Yunica said_

"_I don't trust that Dragneel kid." Yunica said_

"_Thanks but I don't need help from someone who was too selfish to protect his own mother!" Yunica said _

_Yes I heard that while I was in a coma._

Why does Yunica say all thise stuff.

How long has Yunica known Natsu?

Why does she hate him so much?

Why couldn't see the answer when I bet it's so simple!

"WHY IS THEIR LIVES TOO MUCH TO HANDLE!" I screamed in front of the whole class

"Heartfilia,outside." Ms Alberona said

I then moved to the outside of the classroom.

Just then I felt I heard Yunica's cry.

I really did so I moved over to her.

"Yunica are you okay?" I asked

"Lucy! Give me back my Onee-chan!" Yunica yelled

I knew she just switched persona's

"I don't know who your Nee-chan is but please tell me who is it?" I asked

"I-I'm not s-sure ." She said and started crying

The only thing I wanted right now

Was an answer..

**End of Chapter 9 hope you enjoyed**

**I kinda confused myself as well so don't worry if you didn't get this chapter.**

**I have a question who do you want me to focus on.**

**Yunica and Kaiden?(Tons of drama and romance for that)**

**Natsu and Lucy(GOT TONS OF DRAMA AND ROMANCE and maybe some.. confused feelings)**

**Yunica and Natsu (Like the past and stuff and finding her brother and finding his sister.)**

**Rita and Yunica (Rita takes a visit to their school and lets just say drama starts)**

**Just Yunica( therapy,drama, past,)**

**Lucy(Romance,drama, dates,family,friends)**

**Please vote for one of these options**


End file.
